


My Molly Hooper

by quintobatchh



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintobatchh/pseuds/quintobatchh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is back in London staying with Molly but he can't leave the flat encase he is noticed. The isolation was driving him crazy before he finally turns his attention to Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock hated being stuck in Molly’s flat, the vast majority of Moriarty’s web was destroyed, there was one person left, and he was in London, he had Mycroft trying to find him, he wouldn’t usually trust his brother with this but he didn’t have to contacts or the passwords needed to find him. So he had to either wait for this guy to make a mistake of wait for Mycroft to find him. Until then Molly had given up her spare room for Sherlock to stay. Neither Molly nor Mycroft trusting him enough to stay by himself after the discovery that he had used again. 

He was lying in the spare bedroom when he heard the familiar sound of Molly’s vibrator, she hadn’t figured out that he could hear her, hear almost everything, especially the way his name tumbled from her mouth when she was cuming. 

Hearing her moaning like that with his name on her lips each night was enough to trigger a response from him. But not yet, he didn’t know half as much as he wanted on the pleasure of women. So for the next few days whilst Molly working at Barts he sat on his computer … researching. 

After he had put his mind to something he wasn’t going to let it drop, though he was under no illusions that Molly would just let him experiment on her body, nor would he want to, well maybe a little he decided that a relationship with Molly Hooper was what he needed. 

John and Molly had humanised him so much over the past year that he was craving human contact, now that John thought him dead and the only two people in the world that knew he was alive was Mycroft and Molly, there was no way he was going to seek out his brother for company. He might have been humanised but not to that extent. 

Molly Hooper, his pathologist, she was a constant force in his life and he had neglected her, he could admit that now, it wasn’t until he truly needed her that he could finally see her, and now he couldn’t stop looking, she was perfect, and a relationship with her … Sherlock found the idea acceptable. 

He started off slow in his approach, sitting on the sofa with him whilst she watched her mindless drabble on the television, he didn’t pay any attention, his attention was on her, his fingers playing with strand of her hair to start off with, then rubbing the back of her neck, the base of her skull, he loved the tell-tale signs that she was enjoying it, the way her body relaxed into his touch, he loved how responsive she was to him. 

He started to compliment her after a while on her hair and choice of clothes, the colour of her lip stick or lip gloss, as first she had been confused and startled but now she was taking them as they came, her self-confidence growing more and more each time. 

Within a week she was cuddled up against him with his arm around arm around her. With the tips of his fingers he would trace patterns along her arms, done so much that it had become a subconscious movement. He would give her a kiss on the cheek before she went to bed ad a kiss on the cheek before she went to work, his touch lingering more and more each time. 

It was after this that he had his first kiss with Molly Hooper. She was leaning against the door frame talking to him as he came over to give her the goodnight kiss. Something she had grown to expect and leaned out her cheek expectantly. Sherlock brushed a finger under her chin and held it lightly, tilting her head up slightly, her eyes meeting his before moving to his cupid bow lips. Lips that were moving towards hers. 

As their lips met her hands went up to cup the back of his neck pulling him down so she could kiss him with more ease. His hands rested tentatively on her hips as they kissed. It was Molly who broke the kiss turning, closing the door and going to bed. 

Sherlock smirked and retreated to the spare bedroom, he didn’t need sleep he just wanted to listen. Sure enough he heard her moments later moaning his name as she touched herself.

Sherlock was resting on the sofa with his eyes closed when she came with her arms folded over her chest, standing over him with a frown on her face. 

“What was that Sherlock?” She demanded. 

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about Molly.” Sherlock said without opening his eyes. 

“You kissed me last night.” She hissed. 

“I’m aware … I was the one doing the kissing wasn’t I?”

“Why?”

“Why not? That’s what people do when they are in relationships don’t they … kiss before bed?” Sherlock said finally opening his eyes to watch how she would react. 

Her eyes widened and for a couple of moments she just opened and closed her mouth trying to think of something to say. Sherlock waited patiently for her to find her words, well a single word. “Relationship?” 

It was Sherlock’s turn to frown, “Yes, we were living together, though maybe not by my choice, we eat together, we sit and watch television together, you almost always have your body pressed against mine with my arm around you in an intimate fashion. I compliment you on your appearance and have been kissing your cheek since I moved in. I thought kissing of the lips would be the next logical step in the … yes Molly relationship.” 

“Oh.”

“If you would like me to apologise and stop my affections towards you then I will, though I assumed, maybe wrongly, that you were fond of me also.” Sherlock said trying to get his head around the complexities of human emotions. 

“No, I mean, yes, god.” Molly trailed off into silence gathering her composure though he couldn’t make herself look at him. “I am fond of you, of course I’m fond of you, your Sherlock Holmes … so no, no don’t stop.” 

A small blush crept into her cheeks and Sherlock rose from the sofa coming forward he brushed his thumbs lightly over her cheeks, “Then I will not stop Molly Hooper.” He said with a warm smile, she smiled back at him before she reached up on her tiptoes kissing him softly. 

Another week passed and he was getting updates from Mycroft as his people slowly moved in on the man in question, it killed Sherlock to be stuck in one place but he distracted himself with more research into the female body finding out everything he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and Molly continued their relationship without much changing at all. With the addition of kissing on the sofa, something Sherlock was growing more and more fond of. He was mapping out Molly’s body, mapping out her responses to the way he kissed her, learning about how she wanted to be kissed, how she wanted to be held. 

Her night time activity were starting to have an effect on him as he started to get an erection as he listened to her, his heart beating faster as she raced to finished. That was something he didn’t understand, why she raced to finish, he wanted her to take her time, draw it out, though with a guest, even her boyfriend, in the next bedroom, she probably didn’t want to risk getting caught. 

They were kissing in the kitchen when Sherlock decided that he wanted to do be with her. He wanted to move past this stage, it wasn’t that he was growing bored with it, maybe he was a little, but he wanted more, it was getting to the point where he needed more. 

He took her hand and led her to the sofa, he sat down and when Molly went to sit beside him he caught her by her hips and slowly pulled her down on top of him with one knee either side of his hips, straddling him. She looked down at him confused for only a moment, but his brilliant Molly took it in her stride and she leaned down to capture his lips. 

Sherlock left his hands where they were on her hips, content in just kissing her. Molly fingers work their way into his hair and she rolled her hips forward slightly, subconsciously. It stirred his cock in his trousers as it stiffened slightly and Sherlock’s fingers gripped her a little tighter, a small rumble sounded in his chest and Molly rolled forward again. 

He had learned in his research that consent was everything before engaging in sexual intercourse. Though in the porn he had watched there was no such conversation which had left him slightly confused. He was under no illusion that porn was anything like real life, for a start men did not had the stamina to last as long as porn films, and everything else was not realistic, so of course he would seek consent before taking Molly to bed. 

His figures over under the edge of her blouse, the tips of his fingers brushing of the warm skin of hips, his erection starting to get uncomfortable because of the way they were sitting. Sherlock turned his head to break the kiss, the both of them breathing a little heavier. “Sherlock are you aroused?” Molly asked with a playful smile on her face.

“Of course I am Molly, you have a very arousing influence on my body.” Sherlock stated. He pressed his face to the side of Molly’s neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point drawing soft little moans from Molly’s lips. “As are you Molly Hooper your pulse rate and your breathing rate have increased dramatically since we sat down.” Sherlock shifted on the sofa, suddenly awkward though his fingertips still brushed the soft skin of Molly’s hips. 

“What’s wrong Sherlock, I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just teasing.” Molly said softly.

“It’s not that, not at all, teasing and joking as long is bit is light hearted is normal in a relationship.” But he still looked confused and awkward.

“Then what is it?” Molly asked. 

“I’ve read that consent must be given for we engage in sexual activity, but I do not know the protocol in which to ask.” Sherlock admitted. 

Molly laughed, she couldn’t help herself and she stroked the side of his face which he leaned into, “I shouldn’t have laughed, you’re right.” She kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering before pulling away again, “I consent Sherlock Holmes.” She stood up and held out her hand to him which he took eagerly and allowed her to lead him into her bedroom.

Sherlock slowly lifted her blouse over her head, and kissed her neck as her fingers slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. “Having trouble with the Buttons Molly?” He asked chuckling lightly against the sensitive skin on her neck. 

“You’re very distracting you know, even from a simple task like buttons.” She said frowning at the buttons as she finally undid the last ones pushing it from his shoulders onto the floor. 

Sherlock undid the clips of her bra and threw it aside, bowing his head to lightly suck on one of them, Molly grabbed his hair and held him to her chest, her head falling back and a moan escaping her lips. He moved his head to the other one whilst his thumb worried the first. “Oh God Sherlock.” She breathed. 

Sherlock pushed forward with his head, his tongue still brushing over her nipples, his brilliant responsive Molly took his cue and shuffled back until her leg reached the bed. Sherlock’s lips came up to hers again, his arms wrapping protectively around her, pulling her close to him as they kissed. 

She sat down on the bed her fingers undid the buttons of Sherlock’s trousers and pushed them down. Sherlock stepped out of them and kicked them aside and almost looked embarrassed as Molly looked him over. “Sherlock have you done this before?” Molly asked softly. 

He nodded and forced himself to overcome the embarrassment, this was his Molly, he knew she would never judge him harshly or purposely hurt him. “Once at University, though I found the act dull and unfulfilling.” Molly bite her lip and looked a little concerned, “This experience Molly has already surpassed the previous, you have induced a full erection from me without even touching me.” 

A confident smile lit up Molly’s face at his words and she licked her lips, “I want to touch you though.” Sherlock watched as Molly took his cock in her hands, her thumb brushing over his sensitive tip before her tongue flicked out tasting him. A slow low moan escaped Sherlock as Molly took him into her mouth. He watched as she moved over him, his cock appearing and disappearing into her mouth. 

But this isn’t what he wanted. He pulled himself from her mouth and she whimpered at the loss. “I need you.” He whispered and he watched as she shuffled back onto the bed, he followed and leaned over her. Kissing her lips before he moved south, stopping to suck lightly on her nipples, he kissed down her stomach. Molly pushed down her panties to help and Sherlock pulled them the rest of the way off, it was something he wanted to do, to remove that last bit of clothing, next time though. 

His tongue moved over her clit and she cried out arching her back. Sherlock rested his palm on her stomach pushed her back down holding her in place. His tongue moved down opening her up to him and he drank her in, sucking in her juices and inhaling her scent. “Oh god Sherlock please, please.” She wanted to arch her back, she wanted to push her hips forward, he could feel her straining against his hand, but he keep her in place. 

He replaced his tongue with a long finger and she gasps as he curls his finger to rub it against the small bundle of nerves people call the g-spot. As he moves his finger inside her she was getting wetter and wetter, moaning and writhing with pleasure. Another finger and another gasp. Sherlock watched fascinated at the effect he was having over her. Another finger and Molly was desperate, her head thrashing on her pillow, repeated whispers of “Please Sherlock please,” tumble out of her mouth. “Please.” 

Sherlock lowered his mouth to her clit and sucked lightly, it through her over the edge, her body convulsing, the muscles of her vagina contracting around his fingers and he could imagine what it would be like if it was his cock. 

Molly pulled at his hair, trying to pull him up to her. Sherlock wiped with mouth with his arm and grinned wicked down at her. Molly leaned up eagerly kissing him, wrapping her arms around his back. “Please, please, please.” She was whispering. 

“Please what Miss Hooper?” Sherlock asked before his teeth brushed over her shoulder.

“Please fuck me Sherlock.” She pleaded. 

“With pleasure.” Sherlock, leaned up only to guide himself in, before leaning back down and capturing her lips. He stayed for a couple of moments, enjoying the feeling of being inside her, but Moly started rolling her hips, little moans of frustrating radiating though her. 

Sherlock chuckled and started moving with her, thrusting into her, pleasure overtaking his mind, instinct moving in to take its place. His thrusts became more and more frantic, as did their breathing. God’s name and his was being used in vain as Molly clung to him, a tangle of swear words mixed in as well. Sherlock couldn’t possibly love her more as he watched her become undone under him. Her eyes rolling back, words dying on her tongue in a silent scream as her orgasm hit her. As she contracted around him he thrust a couple more times and joined her in orgasm. 

He stilled his hips, his heart racing, his breathing uneven, he kept most of his weight off her, holding himself up on wobbly arms. “I love you Molly Hooper.” He said firmly. She leaned up taking his lips with hers and kissing him with as much emotion she still had left in her. She collapsed back down on the pillows and tried to regain her breath, “Do you love me?” He asked after a couple of seconds. 

“Of course I do you silly idiot,” She replied with a lazy smile. 

“Say it.” He said smiling down at her. 

“I love you Sherlock Holmes, you know I do, you know I’m yours.” She meant it, of course she meant it. 

Sherlock pulled himself from her and got up from the bed moving to the door.

“People usually stay and cuddle after sex you know.” Molly shouted moving under the covers as he moved into the other room. 

Sherlock came back with a warm cloth and came back to bed. “Research says we should wash after sex.” 

Molly rolled her eyes but took the cloth from him and cleaned herself up, Sherlock did the same both tossing it in the washing basket in the corner of her room. Sherlock moved under the covers, moving close to her and holding her close. “Goodnight my dearest Molly.” Sherlock said before he drifted off to sleep. 

It was a new experience for Sherlock waking up with someone in his arms. But it was one that he loved. Sherlock and Molly were closer than ever, though they shared a bed every time Sherlock slept they didn’t have sex again for another week. Sherlock wasn’t one to give into his desires on a whim, otherwise they wouldn’t have left the bedroom. Also Mycroft had given him a task he could do online to help them locate who he was looking for. It was very obvious that he was now in hiding. Moving every time Mycroft’s people were closing in on him. He wouldn’t escape though, the Holmes brothers would get him.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly signed softly as she got ready for bed, she was alone, completely alone as Mycroft had picked Sherlock up in the morning. She felt completely out of place, she was so used to having him around the sudden absence she could feel all the way to the depth of her heart. Her bed had been empty of Sherlock for 5 days, although he gave her attention, he sit enjoyed their times on the sofa they were scheduled around his time online. 

Molly understood, but she could help herself from feeling frustrated. She had to help herself, she hadn’t pleasured herself since she had sex with Sherlock, but it was needed and she was alone, it was the perfect time. She was almost undressed, save for her bra and panties when she lifted her vibrator she turned it on feeling the familiar buzz on her hands for a second. 

A dark figure stood in the doorway and Molly spun and gasped dropping the vibrator. Sherlock was standing in the doorway, his eyes moving down her form, his chest rising and falling, he still had his scarf on, he must have just come back. “I’ve been neglecting you Molly.” He said in a low voice taking a step forward, his pupils dilating as he takes another step forward. 

“I’m sorry Sherlock, I was only going to use it once, while you were away.” Molly said in a small voice kicking away the vibrator.

“I am not concerned about that you can do as you please. Though the statement still stands, I have been neglecting your needs and I apologise. If you allow me to fix that.” His voice was soft and low, it reminded her of milk chocolate … Molly loved milk chocolate. 

“I consent.” Molly whispered. 

Sherlock moved forward kissing her passionately, he wrapped his arms around her and moved her to the bed. She shifted back and made a move to pull of her panties but Sherlock stilled her hands. “Allow me.” Sherlock kneeled over her and slowly took off his blue scarf. “Molly … I want to give you something, but if your hands are free you’ll be tempted to ruin it.” 

She frowned in confusion and shook her head, “I won’t ruin it.” 

Sherlock grinned at her but shook his head as well, “You would try and you would hold off for so long but you would, I promise you that, allow me this … please.” Molly pulled in a shaky breath but she moved her wrists back expecting to be tied to the bed. “That will not be needed, I simply need them tied together. Sherlock held her wrists together and tied them with his scarf between them. “Lay back down on the bed Molly.” Sherlock instructed. 

He loved seeing her tired up with his scarf. His thumbs brushed over the material of her bra, rubbing her nipples through the fabric. Molly leaned into the touch, a small gasp escaping her. “Just take it off.” She whispered. Sherlock continued to worry the nipples through the fabric until Molly was whimpering only then did he take off her bra and covered the red nibs with his mouth, swirling it around and sucking it softly while he work the other one between his fingers. He swapped over and turned his attention to the other one, working on them until he could almost feel a pulse in them. 

Molly’s breath was shallow and little gasps, moans and squeaks filled the air. Sherlock gripped one of Moll’s elbows and kissed the under skin on the underside, making his way up her arm leaving a trail of kisses, he mentally mapped out her responses to the kisses memorising the areas that got the best response, he worked his way up the way to her neck sucking and biting over her pulse point and nibbling on her ear lobe. 

He moved over to the other arm and did the exact same thing. Molly hummed in a content manner as he showered her in kisses. He moved off the bed to take off his shirt and trousers leaving just his boxers as he settled between her legs.

He kissed her stomach working his way down, when he reached the waist band of her panties Molly lifted up her hips expecting them to be taken off her, but Sherlock ignored her and kissed up her inner thigh and Molly moaned out, half in frustration half in pleasure. Again he moved to the other side and kissed up her thigh. She lifted up her waist again but Sherlock pushed them down. Her panties were soaked through and he grinned wicked up at her. “Sherlock please, take them off, take them off me. Please just take me.” Molly pleaded. 

“If your hands were not tied would you have taken them off?” Sherlock asked lightly. 

“Yes!” Molly gasped her hips rolling into nothing which caused her to groan in frustration. 

Sherlock lowered his head to her panties, sucking her clit through the material, Molly thrust her hips forward into him, soft moans coming from her amazing mouth. Sherlock pulled away slightly and blew cold air onto the spot he had worked at and Molly almost screaming at the sensation. “Oh my god Sherlock, what, yes, god please.” 

Finally Sherlock pulled the material off her legs and threw them aside. He took her clit into his mouth he sucked on it once, twice, a third time and Molly exploded, her body thrashing on the bed, her body vibrating as wave after wave of pleasure passed over her.

He allowed her a couple of moments to settle, just watching as she rolled her hips in time with her contractions. She was truly beautiful like this. Strung out to the very edge of her senses, he brought her to this point, just his lips. Nothing more. 

After she recovered from the orgasm Sherlock pushed Molly legs apart again. She had closed them as she writhed on the bed, but he wasn’t finished with her. Sherlock was able to push two fingers inside of her with ease, he curled them to find Molly’s g-stop and he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She couldn’t stop herself from crying out. It was mostly his name mixed with swear words and he loved hearing it. He was filling his boxer shorts, precum staining them, but he ignored it, he was far too interested in what he was doing to Molly to worry about his own needs. 

With his free hand he worried her nipples again until Molly started becoming frantic again as her orgasm built. Sherlock held down with pressure on her pubic bone using one hand. He added another finger and repeatedly rubbed over her g-spot until she came crying out his name. 

“Please Sherlock, please, I need you. I need you, your dick, you please.” Sherlock silenced her pleas with his lips. He quickly jumped off the bed discarding his boxer shorts but inside of climbing over her he moved to sit on the bed beside her, Moly eyes wide almost with rage that was until Sherlock lifted her with ease setting her on top of him. He moved his head between her arms, her wrists resting on the back of his neck. 

“Only you know what you need right now.” Sherlock said with a wicked glint in his eyes and a knowing smile on his face. Sherlock guided himself into Molly and allow her to grind her hips against his. She was ruthless, almost delirious, his cock rubbed against her g-spot again and again and again as she moved herself on top of him. Sherlock rubbed his thumbs over her nipples watched as Molly pleasured herself on him, using him to reach her own orgasm. When he could sense she was near he reach down between them and rubbed her clit and that was it, her rhythm faltered as she contracted around him. Sherlock rolled them over so Molly was on her back, he was chasing his own end, he was so close, just a couple of thrusts and he finished crying out her name over and over. He pulled out and collapsed on top of her, his head resting between her breasts. 

They both lay there for ages and Sherlock listened as her heart beat started to normalise. He untangled himself from her limbs and took the scarf from her wrists, he pressed kisses to them, his teeth brushing over the pulse points as Molly sighed. She was so strung out she was exhausted barely able to lift her head from the pillows. 

“Was that an acceptable repayment?” Sherlock asked his eyes gleaming. 

Molly nodded but didn’t speak, sleep already starting to claim a hold of her. Sherlock went and got a cloth and cleaned up as Molly as quickly as he could. He left her to sleep as he took a shower.  
When Molly woke in the morning Sherlock was dressed and in his coat sitting in the armchair. When he saw her he bounced up off the chair and rushed over to her, his lips eagerly seeking hers. 

“My Molly, my dearest Molly, you are everything, but I have to keep you safe.” Sherlock said them they broke apart. 

“You’re going away again.” Molly said sadly. 

“A week, maybe a month. We’ve got him though Molly this is it.” Sherlock was eager to get away, Molly could tell, this was the last piece of a massive puzzle, she wasn’t going to hold that from him. 

“You will come back to me though?” Molly asked, once this was finished Sherlock could go and find John, maybe she would be cast aside so that he could have his blogger back. 

Sherlock kissed away her concerns, pulling her against him so she could feel his erection against her, “You know I’ll come back to you. You are my Molly Hooper, and I love you.” 

Molly patted his shoulders and let him leave with a kiss on the cheek and then a loving deep kiss at the front door. “I love you to Sherlock Holmes.” She whispered as the car pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please tell me what you think either on tumblr or in the comments.


End file.
